The present invention relates generally to solar cell manufacturing, and more particularly, to methods and systems for single chamber photovoltaic solar cell manufacturing systems, methods and apparatus.
Typical photovoltaic solar cell (solar cell) manufacturing is very complex and requires several different processing steps and processing tools, in series, to form a solar cell. This complex process and equipment reduces the solar cell production throughput while also increasing solar cell costs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a simplified system, method and apparatus for solar cell manufacturing.